Shinigami's Wrath
by jan 2.0
Summary: Songfic. Duo catches Heero with Relena and snaps. major charactor death
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.or Rowland's "Stole"

An: heya guys! Just another one-shot songfic for ya'll. i came across this song a lil' while ago and just had to put it in a fanfic.

Warnings: angst, character death (and a lot of it), implied 1x2, 1xR, cursing (compliments of Duo's potty mouth)

Key:

_Blah _lyrics

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thought

/blah/ p.o.v. change

BLAH sound

-Blah- scene change

_He was always such a nice boy_

_The quiet one_

_With good intentions_

Duo walked down the crowded hallway of the newest high school the gundam pilots were infiltrating. He was deep in thought, and a rare frown graced his lips, his violet eyes downcast.

'Heero's been avoiding me lately... and I can't put my finger on it, but something is wrong...' Duo thought, pondering on the last few days.

After finally confessing how they felt about each other and, cough, consummating their relationship, Heero had started to grow distant. Avoiding Duo like the plague.

"Shh... what if we're caught Heero?"

Duo looked up at the familiar high-pitched voice of one Relena Peacecraft. What really caught his attention was the fact that Relena had said Heero's name.

Duo quickly moved to the side into the door of an empty classroom. It was lunch now, and most of the school's inhabitants were outside, enjoying the nice weather.

"We won't. No one knows we're still in here." Heero's voice answered. Duo's mind started working a million miles a minute.

'What? Why is Heero and Relena meeting in the hallway? What are they doing? And more importantly, why is HEERO with her?' Duo's mind screamed at him as he leaned closer so he could hear the conversation better.

_A good boy_

_But good don't get attention_

_One kid with a promise_

_The brightest kid in school_

Duo listened quietly, but all he heard was Relena giggling madly. Deciding to take his chances with getting caught Duo walked forward.

The sight that greeted him shocked him so bad he dropped the books he had been carrying.

THUD

Two heads snapped up in his direction.

"Duo?"

/Heero/

Heero could've smacked himself. He had been so distracted by Relena he hadn't heard Duo's approach. He could've punched himself at the utter pain and betrayal reflected in those beautiful violet eyes.

Duo's eyes filled with tears and Heero let go off Relena and stepped forward.

"Duo... let me explain..."

SMACK

'Okay, i deserved that...' Heero thought, rubbing his aching jaw,' I think he knocked out a tooth..'

"You... you..." Duo stuttered out, anger and pain in his voice. A tear slipped down his face. Duo spun on his heel and took off.

"DUO!"

/Duo/

I punched him.

Hard.

'How dare he try to explain it to me? Like I didn't just catch them fucking making out!' Duo thought furiously as he ran.

Duo had no clue where to go. So he ran to his next class and sat in there, no longer hungry.

'Damnit, no wonder he was avoiding me.. he's fucking cheating on me with that pink bitch..' Duo thought angrily.

RING, RING

Duo practically jumped a foot in the air when the bell sounded that signaled the next class.

'Breathe Duo, you have a class that is about to start, and damnit, I REFUSE to show that asshole how much he hurt me..' Duo thought, sticking a grin on and smiling as the room started to file up with students.

'Think you can break my heart Heero?' Duo thought coldly, as he watched Heero and Relena flirting as they walked in. 'No one crosses Shinigami and lives, and you just crossed the fucking line.' Duo thought, an all to familiar maniacal grin crossing his features.

_He's not a fool_

_Reading books about science and smart stuff_

_It's not enough, no_

_Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa_

/Heero/

'Okay... here goes nothing...' Heero thought. He was standing outside of Duo's room, stealing himself to try and explain it all to the braided boy.

Duo had acted like nothing had happened, but Heero noticed the way his smile seemed forced. Immediately when they had all gotten back to the safe house, Duo had told them he was tired and to get him when dinner was ready.

Heero knocked on Duo's door, prepared for the braided boy to super pissed at him.

"Who is it?" Duo's voice called.

"It's Heero, I need to talk to you." Heero said back, looking up when he heard someone approach. Quatre looked at Heero and smiled.

"I was going to ask Duo if he wanted to talk." Quatre said quietly in response to Heero's questioning look.

A loud voice from the other side of the door made both of them jump.

"Fuck off Heero. I don't wanna hear your excuses!" Duo's angry voice yelled. Quatre cast Heero a questioning glance that Heero chose to ignore.

"Just let me explain-" Heero was cut off as the door swung open to reveal an angry Duo Maxwell glaring at him.

"There is no need to explain, I think I understand perfectly." Duo said coldly, his eyes shooting Heero a death glare.

A slight gasp made both turn to a pale Quatre who was clutching his shirt over where his heart was and staring a Duo, wide-eyed.

"Duo...?" Quatre said, a shocked look on his face.

Duo's eyes flickered, and then the door slammed. Leaving two very worried teens standing in the hallway.

/Quatre/

'What the hell was that? I just caught pain, anger, heartache, and something else that I have never felt off Duo outside of a mobile suit battle.' Quatre thought, casting a look at Heero, who was standing next to him, looking shocked at Duo's actions.

"Heero... what was that about?" Quatre asked turning and shooting a meaningful glance at Heero.

"Nothing." Heero said simply, turning to leave when they both heard something neither expected to hear from Duo's room.

SNIFFLE

Quatre's eyes widened and he knocked on the door quietly.

"Duo? Are you okay? Do you need to talk? What's wrong?" Quatre said softly, watching Heero who just stood there shocked.

"Ask that son-of-a-bitch next to you Q." Duo's quiet voice called back, along with a few more sniffles.

Quatre looked to Heero and raised an eyebrow.

"He caught me and Relena kissing-" Heero started.

"More like making the fuck out!" Duo yelled angrily from the other side of the door. Heero flinched visibly.

"Anyway, he freaked out and took off before I could explain it to him." Heero continued, glancing at Duo's closed door.

"What? Why were you two doing that?" Quatre asked, shocked. He knew how the two boys had recently got together.

"I-i realized I love her... and that I don't love Duo that way..." Heero said, hanging his head.

BANG

Both boys jumped again as the door bust open. Duo stood there, tears pouring down his face, but that wasn't what made Quatre gasp, it was the odd glint in those usually smiling eyes.

WHACK

THUD

"Owwww..." Heero mumbled, clutching his ribs, which he thought he heard at least two break, from his place on the floor. He had fallen after Duo punched him in the ribs.

"Duo!" Quatre said, shocked at the boy's actions.

"Go away. Both of you. I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit right now." Duo said coldly, walking back into his room and slamming the door.

-The next day at school.-

/Normal/

No one saw Duo at breakfast that morning, and Quatre got a really bad feeling, which he shared with Wufei and Trowa, after explaining the encounter in the hallway the night before.

"This doesn't bode well..." Wufei muttered, Trowa nodded.

"Yes, Duo never really was stable; I think Heero may have sent him over the edge. No telling what he may do to get back at him..." Trowa said quietly, "I just hope we're around to stop him..."

/Duo/

'Think you can fuck with me Hee-chan? You'll regret ever cheating on me.' Duo thought, a maniacal glint on his face as he walked up the steps to the Peacecraft residence.

"Oh, hello Mr. Maxwell, are you here to see Ms. Relena off to school?" Relena's butler asked, smiling down at Duo.

"Yes, is it okay if I come in?" Duo asked, smiling at the older man, who smiled right back.

"Why, yes come on in..." the butler moved to the side and allowed Duo to come in and shut the door behind him.

BANG, BANG

The butler was dead before he hit the ground, and Duo smiled at him.

"Now, off to see Ms. Relena..." Duo said an insane smile on his lips.

/Relena/

BANG, BANG

Relena jumped. Walking to top off the stairs, she looked down to see Duo, standing above her dead butler holding a gun.

'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..' Relena thought, running into her room and locking the door.

'Heero.' Relena thought, as she frantically dialed the emergency number he had given to her.

RING, RING

'Pick up the fucking phone Heero…. There is a crazed Duo downstairs about to fucking kill me….' Relena's thought was cut aff as a voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello? Yuy here."

"Heero! Help me! Duo is downstairs and he just shot my butler and I'm scared-"

"What? I'm on my way, stay on the line." Heero said, and she heard the sound like someone was running.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Ms. Relena? Are you awake?" a male voice called, that Relena recognized as Duo's.

She panicked.

"I-I'm still getting dressed! Wait a couple of minutes please! I'll be ou in a second!" she called, trying to stall the boy outside her door.

"Heero…. He's outside my door, asking me if he can come in..!" Relena whispered into her phone, staring at her door in horror.

"Stale. I need at least five minutes to get there." Heero responded, who sounded out of breathe.

"I'm trying.." Relena whispered back.

_He's not invisible anymore_

_With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse_

/Heero/

RING, RING

Heero immediately picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Yuy here."

To his utter surprise, Relena's frightened voice responed.

"Heero! Help me! Duo is downstairs and he just shot my butler and I'm scared-"

"What? I'm on my way, stay on the line." Heero said, taking off in the dierection of Relena's manision.

'Fuck, I didn't expect him to snap like this…' Heero thought, trying to run as fast as he could. He never noticed the other three pilots had noticed his hasty retreat and were running along behing him.

Suddenly Heero heard a voice in the background he recognized as Duo's immediately.

"Heero…. He's outside my door, asking me if he can come in..!" Relena whispered sounding panicked and scared.

"Stale. I need at least five minutes to get there." Heero responded, trying to run faster than he was.

"I'm trying.." Relena whispered back.

BOOM

He heard Relena scream and then start talking frantically.

"Heero! He's trying to break down my door…!" the rest of her sentence was cut off as he heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground.

BANG, BANG

"Relena?" Heero called, sounding panicked.

"… Hello Hee-chan, was up?" Duo's voice said, sounding happy and normal. Heero's eyes widened.

"What have you done to Relena?" Heero yelled, seeing Relena's house only 15 yards away…

"Hmm… wee-ell, she seems to be dead, but let's ask her, ne?" he heard movement and then he heard a raspy voice.

"H-heero..? I-I can't… beathe… it hurts…" Relena said, sounding as if she was drowning. Heero's eyes widened as he ran up the front steps, and up to Relena's room.

"Relena?" Heero screamed, running into the room. What he saw made him freeze.

Duo was standing in the middle of the room, bent over and holding a cell phone to Relena's mouth as she continued to drown in her own blood.

"Oh my god…" Heero said, he dashed forward only to freeze when Duo spun around and aimed a gun at him.

"Hello Hee-chan." Duo said, smiling insanely at him. "How are you today?"

TBC

An: sorry about the cliffy, I had to cut this fic into parts, so I'll have the next one out soon! Please r and r!

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I still don't own gw, wish I did…

AN: wow, I can't believe so many people reviewed! ;eyes go all sparkly; thank you!

I'll respond to the reviewers at the end of the chapter.

Warnings: in the first chapter.

Key:

_Blah _lyrics

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thought

/blah/ p.o.v. change

BLAH sound

-Blah- scene change

Oh, and the words underlined are a recap.

"Oh my god…" Heero said, he dashed forward only to freeze when Duo spun around and aimed a gun at him.

"Hello Hee-chan." Duo said, smiling insanely at him. "How are you today?"

/Heero/

"Duo… why…?" Heero asked, staring in shock as Relena died right in front of him. Duo smiled.

"Oh, cuz you hurt me, so now I'm gonna teach ya just why nobody messes with Shinigami." Duo said.

Heero decided it was officially time to panic as Duo leveled to gun at him.'Shit.'

BANG

"Agh!" Heero yelled, falling back as the bullet ripped through his knee.

"Fuck, are you going to kill me..?" Heero asked, clutching the knee to his chest and staring up at the smiling Duo. Duo leaned down, gun still trained on Heero, and whispered into his ear.

"No, first, I'm gonna take away everything and one you have ever cared for." Duo whispered, smiling. Standing, Duo left so swiftly, Heero didn't get the chance to question him further.

_Since he walked through that classroom door_

_He's all over primetime news_

/Normal/

After Quatre and the other two pilots found Heero clutching his leg and hugging a dead Relena, they decided that it was worse than they had thought.

The news was constantly running Duo's sketch and name in connection with the brutal murder of Relena Peacecraft.

_Mary's got the same size hands_

_As Marilyn Monroe_

_She put her fingers in the imprints_

_at Mann's Chinese Theatre show_

_She coulda been a movie star_

_Never got the chance to go that far_

_Her life was stole_

_Now we'll never know_

_No no no no oh_

The news crews had come to their high school and interviewed a lot of people about Duo's sudden homicidal streak.

"Duo was a really sweet guy, always a smile and a helping hand to anyone who needed it, I can't believe he would do something like this…" some random girl who had been friends with Duo, Misty Arling, told the reporters, shaking her head. "He never showed any type of aggression to anybody, especially Relena.."

"What about Duo's friends? Did he have many?" the reporter asked another boy, Shawn Miller.

"Uh.. actually, Duo would only hang out with four other guys, not many boys got along with him, because there was a rumor that he was gay going around." Shawn said, looking slightly apologetic, "I never actually talked to him myself."

_They were crying to the camera_

_Said he never fitted in_

_He wasn't welcomed_

_He showed up to the parties_

"Was Duo ever picked on about the rumors that he was a homosexual?" the reporter asked a big football player, Jim Springfield.

"Oh, always. Us big guys always picked on him, though he never fought back, and would just laugh it all off." Jim said, nodding.

_We was hanging in_

_Some guys puttin' him down_

_Bullying him round round_

_Now I wish I woulda talked to him_

"Did you ever pick on Duo?" the reporter asked Jim. He winced.

"Yeah, I feel bad about it now. I never thought it really bothered him. He would always laugh and shrug it off."

_Gave him the time of day_

_Not turn away_

_If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far_

_He might have stayed at home_

_Playing angry chords on his guitar_

/Heeor/

Heero entered the safe house, finally having shaken off the reporters who wanted to know everything about Duo and what had happened to Relena.

SILENCE

'Wait, something is wrong here… its too quiet… Quatre always runs up and asks me where I've been when I'm this late.' Quickly, Heero scaled the stairs and headed to Quatre and Trowa's shared room.

"Oh…my…god…" Heero couldn't believe the sight that greeted him.

Trowa and Quatre had obviously been sleeping on one of the beds when both where shot, multiple time, in the head, the only reason Heero knew it was them because of the clothes and the room they were in.

Heero stumbled backwards and fought back the urge to vomit, hurrying to Wufei's room, dreading what he may find there.

'My god Duo, you've gone to far…they were your friends to damnit!' Heero thought furiously, throwing open Wufei's door to be greeted with a katana in his face.

"Wufei! Your alive! What happened?" Heero asked, sounding on the verge of hysteria.

Then he noticed what Wufei looked like, and jumped forward to caug him as he fell.

"Duo… showed up… he-he… he shot them… he shot me too, but I avoided the… the vital organs… but, I've lost…too much blood…" Wufei gasped out. Then he grabbed the front of Heero's shirt, and coughed up a good amount of blood.

"Duo… said… that he is waiting for you… where it all… started…" Wufei gasped out then stopped breathing, dieing in Heero's arms.

"Where it all began…? The dock!" Heero said, laying Wufei down gently. Then he left the house quickly.

-At the dock-

"Duo? Duo?" Heero called, standing on the dock where they first met. Where Duo had shot him twice.

Suddenly, Heero jerked around toward the edge of the dock. There stood Duo, holding the gun.

BANG, BANG

Heero gasped as he was shot in the shoulder and the other uninjured knee.

"Hello Heero." Duo said, smiling happily. "'Member when we first met? And I shot ya?" Duo asked, smiling insanely.

"Duo… why did you do it? They were your friends too!" Heero said, an angry tone mixed in with pain and anguish.

"No. They were DUO'S friends, I happen to be Shinigami." Duo said, wickedly. "I'm just extracting revenge on you for your betrayal."

Duo approached him slowly, then pulled out a dagger and smiled.

"This, is the end." Shinigami, aka Duo, said insanely. As he swung the blade upwards in a wide arch.

_He's not invisible anymore_

_With his baggy pants and his legs in chains_

_Since he walked through that classroom door_

_Everybody knows his name_

"Goodbye Heero." Duo says quietly, swinging the blade down in a wide.

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)_

_He had a tryout with the Sixers_

_Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)_

_Now we're never gonna see him slam_

_Flying high as Kobe can_

_His life was stole (Stole)_

_Oh now we'll never know_

Heero didn't remember when, but he had shut his eyes in expectation of the blade, that never came.

THUD

Heero's eyes snapped open as he heard something fall to the ground limply. Heero's eyes widened in utter shock.

_Yeah their lives were stole_

_Now we'll never know_

Duo laid in front of him, the knife buried to the hilt in his stomach.

"What…? Why…?" Heero said, looking shocked.

"I-I told you… I was going… to take away… everyone… you cared about… but…I never said…I was gonna kill… you.." Duo said, coughing up blood. Heero pulled him onto his lap, holding him close.

"Why? Why couldn't you kill me?" Heero asked, tears spilling down his cheeks and landing on Duo's pale face.

"B-because… I..I…love you…" Duo said, smiling a sweet smile, he lifted a shakey hand and wiped away a few of Heero's tears. Then he shut his eyes, for the last time.

"No…nooooo!" Heero pulled Duo close and sobbed. He had now lost everything he had ever cared about, just like Duo had promised him.

_Stole_

_We we're here all together yesterday_

_Stole._

-Three months later-

Heero stood in front of five individual graves. Laying a flower on each one, and reading the engravings.

Relena Peacecraft

A leader, a lover, and a friend.She will sorely be missed.

And next to that was:

Wufei Chang

A dragon in his own right, may he fly free.

Quatre R. Winner

A kind loving boy, loved by most, missed by all.

Trowa Barton

The quiet one, but he always spoke the truth.

And finally, the last grave:

Duo Maxwell

Our loving, smiling, happy Death. Always a smile for all, he will be missed.

Heero smiled and left the graveyard, sending prayers up to all his friends.

Owari

AN: hope ya'll liked it! Like the unique twist? I never really wanted to kill Heero, but he did suffer!

Okay, reviews!

Drusilla: lmao,srry he didn't die. Was that soon enough? Thanks for reviewing.

tenkage onna : hell yea, that's what he gets for cheatin'. Hope this was fast enough for ya! Thanks for the review.

Crysania Fay: hehe, I know what ya mean. I honestly didn't know where this was going until I typed it, it's a surprise to me also. Hope this was fast enough, thanks for reviewing.

Elliott's girl: ;giggles; everyone wanted Heero to die… I hope I don't get flamed for how I decided to end it…yeah, even though 1x2 is my favorite pair, I sometimes gotta admit that Heero is blessed if he ever gets Duo, the way he treats him. Thanks for the review.

The New Shinigami Hikari: ;giggles madly and nadds; yes, Duo is very sexy when insane. Thanks for the review.

Okay! That's all the reviews! I hope nobody is too disappointed with how this ended.

Please r and r and tell me what you guys think!

Ja!


End file.
